Kira, BB, and More, Oh My!
by Waiting On Yesterday
Summary: Who..who are you?" he stumbled backwards, eyes wide. Death Note...death note, where was it! The red-eyed man grinned devilishly, blood-streaked teeth glimmering with a Satanic shine. "Only your worst nightmare." Light blinked. "Lady Gaga?" L/Oc Light/M


**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. Neither is L, but that hasn't stopped me from capturing him XD. Oh, I also don't own Dennis Leonard, but that's not important.**

**Anyway, this is my first Death Note Fanfic--**

**L: Lord help us all**

**Me: Shut up. So, like I said, first time, please be nice, it won't be perfect, I'll try my best, blabbity blah blah.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**The day began normally, as days tend to do. Well, as normally as can be expected when one is a world-famous detective, hellbent on finding and executing Kira.

"Found anything?" Light asked tiredly, twisting the chain that, quite literally, connected him to L.

L shook his head and popped some M&Ms into his mouth. He was still suspicious of Light, even though everyone was now scorning him for just the thought. Some part of him was fond of Light, deeply so, but some other part couldn't forget that he'd be the perfect Kira, despite what everyone said.

And then, a third part of him was reminded of...

His thoughts were interrupted by the doors to headquarters bursting open.

Only one person could, well, for lack of a better word, _burst_ through any type of door so eagerly.

Misa.

* * *

"I get to see my boooooooyfriend, I get to see Liiiiiiiiiight," Misa sang to herself, ignoring her chauffer's--what was his name? Oh well.--glare.

Moments--extremely long for both of them--later, they pulled up at the doors of where Misa's...erm, boooooooyfriend was. Before the car had completely stopped, Misa tore her seatbelt off and flung herself out of the car, threw the doors, and, finally, into Light's arms.

Light, surprised as ever by his girlfriend's strength, stumbled back a bit. He tried to twist his solemn face into one of joy.

"I missed you sooooo much!!" Misa cried out, hugging him hard enough to possibly break something.

"Yeah, I...missed you too," he agreed, a tad bit uncertainly. "Look, Misa, could you let go?"

"Oh. Yeah. Okay! Whatever you say!" Misa noticed Ryuzaki rolling his eyes and snickering softly to himself. "Hey! Don't do that, Ryuzaki! True love-" Here, she grabbed Light's hand and forced it to rest on her waist, then stroked his hair in what she thought was a loving way. "-is _not _funny."

Ryuzaki did not seem impresssed.

Still a tad irritated, she let go of Light and stormed over to the pale detective. She grabbed the packet of M&Ms out of his delicate grip and threw them on the ground.

"HA!" she triumphed. "What now?!"

Ryuzaki skeptically cocked an eyebrow. He bent down, picked up the M&Ms, and, after blowing the dirt off of it, popped several into his mouth.

Ticked off, Misa stomped her foot. "Oh well," she snipped. "He's just jealous."

* * *

Jealous. He's just jealous. Just jealous.

Of what? That they were together? Of, God forbid, the couple themselves?

No. None of that. More like, the fact that they had each other. Had someone. Weren't afraid of getting hurt. Man, he wished he could be like that.

But, of course, such a wish was impossible. Sadly, there was no way to go back in time and erase all that has been done to him.

Know what the worst part of it all was? L didn't even have romantic feelings for this guy. They were best friends, practically brothers.

Then that day.

A. L hated the surge of anger that flooded him every time he thought of A. Sure, it was unfair to blame it all on him, but it was easiest. A was dead. He couldn't argue back. He couldn't fight back. L wanted to argue with him, though. Wanted to fight. It was wrong to feel that way, but he couldn't help it.

None of that, though, prevented his hatred of his successor. Overwhelmed by someday being the next L, A had killed himself.

A's death drove _him_, not L, of course, but _him_ insane.

"It's all your fault!" he'd screamed, lashing out at his friend with everything--words, fists, even knives.

L didn't fight back. The other boy was stronger than he, but easily tired.

Five minutes later, L was a bloody, bruised mess, but the other boy was in even worse condition. His whole body was shaking, shuddering with sobs.

"You're dead, Lawliet. I'm gonna kill you. That's a promise." he hissed.

Beyond Birthday always fulfilled his promises.

* * *

**So....what'ja think????**

**L: It's short.**

**Me: I do short chaptah's. You complain, you get no chocolate.**

**L: Who's complaining?**

**Me: And if you review you get _lots_ of chocolate.**

**L: I'll be right back...  
**


End file.
